


Violet Pact

by fallenprotector



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Snakes, coiling, i'm a scalie ill just admit it, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenprotector/pseuds/fallenprotector
Summary: "Let us consummate our pact here and now, child of man."





	Violet Pact

**Author's Note:**

> no i did not beta this, and No i will not write it for another minute, i am tired just take it, pleas

A violet glow between dreaming and reality beckons Will in the dead of night.    
  
"You heed my call at last, mortal."   
  
Scales shimmer beneath the stars. Will looks on in fascination at the curling, shifting snakes that make up the creature's body, soaking up golden moonlight and the purple glow pulsing in its chest. Dim lanterns cast uneven shadows onto the quiet deck of the Grandcypher.   
  
"Ah... do forgive me. It's unbecoming for a preacher to be late." Will's smile is like flickering candlelight. His eyes trail up and down, examining every inch of the monster — no, that's not right, is it? The aura from this creature is neither man nor monster; studying for so long teaches you these things. A primal beast? Oh, dear. Possibly. It emanates a strange, unfamiliar energy all the same. 

Will barely contains the trembling of his hands, the racing of his heart. What a joy it would be to study... if it doesn't intend to kill him, of course. Better sort that out first. “Tell me," he regains himself with a coy laugh. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this midnight visit? And from a fascinating creature like you, no less.”   
  
"Your soul resonates with mine from across the azure and into the crimson." 

The creature tilts its head slightly. Every snake on its body mimic the gesture. "The hatred you bear toward your fellow mortals... the anger in you hums bright, echoes between realms. The children of man have no mercy for the beings you protect." A snake on its left side hisses, tongue flicking. Crimson eyes issue a silent challenge. "Am I mistaken?"   
  
"Oh? My, my, you know me so well... and I don't believe we've ever met," Will taps his chin. "You haven’t been spying on me, have you? That wouldn’t be very polite.”   
  
"I come with a simple offer, a boon you may find ideal.”  

So easily it sidesteps the question, tongues hissing, flicking. “Pact with me and let loose the gates where the Crimson Horizon is sealed. If you so choose, all my power could be yours. The mortals who outcast us will be punished, and you may live in harmony with monsterkind."   
  
"Mmm, I see... you, too, seek to judge the sins of others."   
  
“Call this what you like, and frame it as you will. We can return this realm to what it once was… much darker, calmer, and still.”     
  
"Ah, what lovely limericks you have! I never knew the Crimson Horizon hosts a thriving community of poets.” 

“‘Poets’?”

“A poet and you don’t even know it,” Will chuckles. “Anyway… I accept your offer, preacher of the Otherworld." Will strides forward, his gaze cool as his icy smile. He runs a hand gently along one of the being's arms, caressing the snake on the back of its head. It flicks its tongue, intrigued. "On one small, trifling condition."   
  
"Name your price."   
  
"Let me study you," his voice lowers as he draws in closer to the creature's chin. Looking up, the moonlight glimmers mischievously in his eyes. "Give me your body, and I will give you mine."    


“Very well.”

“Huh?”

Will’s eyes open and immediately dart in frantic circles. This room — his room. Aboard the Grandcypher. Distant wooden creaking, gears turning, the muffled wind curling around the ship… familiar sounds. With a short breath, he sits upright in bed.

_ What a strange dream. _

No point trying to nod off right away after that, no, no. Will pushes back his sheets and wanders to his study corner with a yawn. He rubs the water from his eyes and peeks down below the desk. “Are you awake, little friend?”

Trusty Mr. Prowrs has his lid closed tight. If he leans in close, Will can hear a small, whistling snore from inside. “Hehe, good… you rest well, my sweet. We have so much to do, come morning.”

Before settling in his chair, he reaches for a match to activate the fire orb in the heart of a nearby lantern. If only he were versed in fire magic as well as some of his crewmates, then he could do it with a single spark, but alas. A bitter smile curls on his lips as he watches the soft, honeyed light grow.

The darkness always spoke to him more.

“Let us consummate our pact here and now, child of man.”

A flash of silver flicks past the lantern’s light. Will holds a letter opener toward the shadow that appeared behind him. He lowers it only when he sees the body of the stranger in full, cracks in its scales pulsing with dim, violet light. With a fleeting glance toward Cross, propped up beside his bed in the corner of the room, Will chuckles.

“You are a truly fascinating creature… I have never met a monster capable of transcending dreams and stepping into reality.” 

“For the beings of this realm, that may be true,” the Otherworldly Being steps closer, the curious eyes of its many snakes locked onto Will, studying him. “But with proper invitation, I have come for you.”

“Proper invitation?”

“Yes. You spoke your wish aloud in the space we shared, and granted me strength to manifest.” It speaks with a voice that drawls, cracks low. Wanting.

Will leans back just slightly, back pressed against the edge of his desk. His composure remains intact. “I see. My, my, it seems that little deal we had was binding, after all. In that case,” he smiles coyly. “Will you uphold your end of the bargain? Will you truly lend me your power to protect monsterkind? Or was that snake oil you were selling me?”

The nearest snake hisses, tilting its head. The Otherwordly Being leans in closer, its towering form dwarfing Will’s figure. “Yes. So long as the conditions of the pact are upheld, I will remain to share with you my power. I aim to satisfy.”

The shadow of a priest and an abomination dances along the wooden wall of the small room, wavering in the sparse lighting of the lantern and the creature’s own body. Will casts a quick look under the desk. Mr. Prowrs is sound asleep. He tilts up his chin to meet the serpentine eyes of his unexpected partner. 

“Then satisfy you shall.”

Will gasps as the creature's arms curl about his waist. It gives a low hum as several more snakes emerge from its back with a wet, slithering sound. They curl around his arms and legs, hoisting him up in front of their master. It studies him thoughtfully as he hangs there, drawing sharper, more shallow breaths. “Hm. Yes," it concludes. “You will make an excellent plaything.”   
  
A tiny squeal escapes Will as the snakes pull his legs further apart, spreading them effortlessly. Others bite and lift up the fabric of his robe. 

“It has been millennia since I have lain with a being of the skies," the creature muses as the snakes pull off his undergarments. "The first who asked was not so different from you."   
  
As it speaks, a serpent rises from the flesh of the creature's leg. It situates itself between Will's legs. The humbled preacher shudders, raising his hips.    
  
"Ah! yes," Will gasps as the snake unhinges its jaw and slides the length of its wet, forked tongue along his clit. It traces curious circles there — cold, but it should get warmer with time, no? He tilts his head back and draws quick breaths, thighs trembling as he hangs helpless in the dark, musty air. That tongue flicks and tastes relentlessly, licking his inner lips and entrance, and finally, oh, finally slipping inside and pressing, twisting within him...   
  
"You are simple creatures," the being snorts. "So easy to pleasure, and such delicate features."   
  
"One would think," Will laughs breathlessly. “Though, you… mmgh… y-you are far more capable than most mortals.”   
  
"How unfortunate."   
  
While it teases him, Will can't help wondering how it controls these snakes — they seem to be limbs, extensions of its core body, but do they retain any sentience of their own? Do they perhaps coexist as a conglomeration of souls? Or is it far more simple? They're just snakes in place of arms, after all. maybe-   
  
"Oh!" Those arms tighten around Will's thighs, squeezing as the snake between his legs withdraws its tongue. It rubs its body fiercely against him, up and down in steady rhythm. The friction is enough to make him cry out as it kneads his clit harder, harder. Two more serpents curl up and under his robes, slithering up his chest and licking his nipples at a starving pace.    
  
"Very good," the creature hums. "Lay yourself bare to me. Our pact will be stronger for it." It makes a deep, throaty noise that resembles laughter as it torments him from top to bottom, licking, stroking madly as he shudders and moans. "Let this pleasure become you."   
  
Just before release, the being ceases its ministrations. Will whines audibly. "How... how uncouth of you," he wheezes, his entrance throbbing. "To torture this humble servant of god..."   
  
"There are no gods here," its throat whistles. “That tattered dragon you worship shall never draw repentance from me and my kin.”   
  
The snakes coil around Will tighter. This time they pull with ferocious tenacity, pinning him against the creature's body. His legs straddle its hips; the serpents drag him up and down, instructing him to grind against its smooth pelvis. Will wraps his arms around it and complies, rubbing hard, warm, wet, against the creature as the serpents squeeze and pin him in place. “Mm," he moans louder, and as he moves, the smooth scales seem to protrude outward, bulging. "Ah, mm, nngh... ah!"   
  
From an unseen slit, two members emerge. They glow like nebulae, dusky with slightly pointed tips of starlight. Will's crooked glasses reflect the light as he stares in wonder.    
  
"Let this seal our pact," the creature leans down a bit, crooning in his ear. "You will take me into you, and surrender your soul."   
  
"That would be  _ wonderful _ ..."   
  
Not a second later, the being teases one member at Will's wet entrance he whimpers and spreads his legs far as he can, yes, please-   
  
"Ohh, Astrals above, please!" He cries out as the shimmering cock slides in, curved just so as to touch his deepest, most satisfying places. Held fast against the creature's body, Will can only moan and gasp as it takes him, thrusting faster, more vigorous as it goes. His thoughts race and beg where he cannot speak as it fucks him, yes, tempt this sinful preacher, claim him, turn him to wickedness and sully his holy robes...   
  
"Succumb to me, and feel my powers course through you." Four serpents move in frightening coordination, one licking each ear, one licking each nipple as the creature pounds Will deeper. A fifth curls over his shoulder and down his stomach to reach his clit, pressing and rubbing fervently with its tongue. Bottles and jars on the desk roll, toppling over as the creature presses Will against the wood, pinning him in place as it takes him, fucking deeper, harder, devouring his thoughts before they can fully form, thieving away his senses as they are flooded with pleasure.

“Y-yes,” Will tilts his head back, letting it hit his desk. All he can do is babble mindlessly as his body is ravished from all places, as its cock throbs and glows deep inside him. “Yes, ahh, oh, take me! Give m- nngh, give me, please, that power!”

His back arches as he comes, desperately trying to muffle the cry that escapes him. As his eyes roll back and close, Will’s hips tremble and thrust upward for more, ever more until he is satiated. Soon after he feels a spurt of hot, thick fluid inside him and gasps, closing his eyes tight. As the creature slowly, agonizingly pulls itself out, its essence drips like liquid starlight onto the floor below. 

Still, the snakes keep going — his breasts ache as they continue to lick and tease them, his clit pulsing as it is stroked up and down, then in circles. Will looks up with heavy-lidded eyes and sees the Otherworldly Being grasp its second cock, the head glistening with precum. 

“As you wish,” it croons, rubbing its girth along his inner thigh. “I will grant you more of my power.”

“Hehe… haha! Yes,” Will exhales, giggling madly. “Dawn is a while, yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> rackam when he wakes up to find the grandcypher on fire: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLaX8UvVUQw
> 
> ANYWAY i've had this idea rolling around in my head for a few months? will strikes me as the kind of man who is one sidestep away from going the Big Evil if the right strings are pulled, so... he'd be a good candidate for the otherworld pals to come out snapping their fingers, ready to turn him. except in canon it'd involve less fuck, 
> 
> so yeah! thanks for coming to my ted talk!


End file.
